Young love letter
by SakiUzumaki94
Summary: Just a little spark to the new couple


It was a quiet evening in Takishima residences. All the lights in the house were turned off, except in the small room on the second floor. It didn't seem to be the kind of light that was reduced by the light bulb, but a candle. With the little light that illuminated the room, you could see only the desk near the window, a chair…and a little boy sitting on it. The boy was about seven years old. He had long brown hair, and brown eyes. By the looks of it, he seemed to be working on something important.

- "Almost done"! -he whispered with a great excitement. The candle had slowly started to go out– "Finally it is finished"! –he smiled widely and put out the candle.

* * *

><p>The next morning was quiet. The sky was bright, sun was shining, birds were singing. Everybody was already on their way to school. In the yard of Hankusenkan the honorable students are arriving. Hikari Hanazono entered the school grounds. The three girls that admired Hikari, greeted her immediately, like they did every day. And after she got rid of them, Hikari rushed quickly to the list of the test results. Everybody had a very important test yesterday and like always Hikari was fighting for the first place against Key Takashima. She pushed everybody that got on her way. You could almost feel the pressure…the air has changed…did she make it? Did she finally bet the obnoxious Key Tekishima?<p>

- "NOOOOO"! –Hikari shouted, and everyone turned their heads towards her. She was on her knees, shaking and sniffing…

- "Don't tell me that you're crying"? –said a familiar voice.

- "I taught I smelled something rotten…and noooo I am most certainly was not crying…I wouldn't give you the satisfaction"! –Hikari got on her feet as fast as she could and shouted.

- "Why would your crying give me satisfaction"? –replayed a tall man. He was handsome, with long brown hair and the most attractive brown eyes anyone has ever seen. In the back you could hear girls and boys whispering stuff like "Why do girls look at him like he's some kind of a God" or "He's just a guy who's parents are loaded with money…he's nothing special" and "Kei-sama is just the most handsome guy in the whole world" or "He is so cute when he pretends he doesn't give a damn".

- "Because it does! You are a guy, right? All you see in girls suffering is satisfaction. But believe me I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME TAKISHIMA"! –screamed Hikari.

- "Yeah, you keep thinking that…Miss number two". –said Kei walking past Hikari. Hikari felt like something heavy has been drooped on her back.

- "I told you a million times…DON'T CALL ME MISS NUMBER TWO"! –screamed Hikari irritated.

* * *

><p>After the couple of classes have past everybody was at their spots for lunch time. You could see some students sitting on the grass eating lunches that their mother's have prepared for them. On the other hand some were in their classrooms exchanging their food with friends. But in the long distance, after you passed the woods and lake and some more threes, you could see the some kind of a greenhouse, the A class residence. It is only open for the top students in school. The top seven within the A class are known as the Special A or SA class. The members of SA are highly respected and are often seen being elaborately greeted by other students, which you could have noticed when those three girls greeted Hikari. The SA class has its own building, a greenhouse known as The School's Paradise. They also have a kitchen, where Akira Toudou makes her afternoon tea. Their uniform is different from the standard uniform.<p>

- "And on today's menu, we have a beautiful chocolate cake and a coup of green tea. I hope my beautiful Hikari will love what I've prepared for her today". –smiled Akira putting her hands on her chests.

- "Mmm Akira-san this looks deli…"

- "Don't you dear touch anything before my Hikari arrives"! – shouted Akira punching Tadashi Karino with all her might.

- "Ahh yes Akira and Tadashi are at it again today". –said Ryuu Tsuji petting a canary bird on his shoulder. It was a beautiful little bird; except for the Yamamoto twins…it was like the devil itself. They were never happy with the amount of attention that Ryuu is giving to his animals. Especially if they were as cute as a little canary…so they stared at it…the whole morning …O.O…

Finally Hikari and Kei have returned from the morning run. Apparently Kei had won…again…But at least there was a chocolate cake that Hikari could use to wash her sorrow away.

- "Mmmm Akira-san this cake is amazing"! –said Tadashi stuffing his mouth with Akira's cake.

- "Don't talk with your mouth full"! –Shouted Akira kicking Tadashi- "Yes I almost forgot! Hikari-chan a letter has arrived for you a minute ago".

- "A letter? For me"? –asked Hikari surprised and confused.

- "Yes. Here it is". –replayed Akira revealing a pink paper under her coat, and passing it to Hikari.

- "From whom could it be"?

- "Maybe it is a love letter" –said Jun.

-_Most lightly – _wrote Megumi on her notebook.

- "Well? Open it". -said Ryuu. Hikari slowly opened her letter and started to read.

_Dear Hikari-chan, I am your biggest fan! Your personality is refreshing to me and I enjoyed your _

_presence last year. Please do me a favor of joining me _

_on a lovely trip to the Zoo tomorrow _

_at five O' Clock._

_. Love, Your secret admirer 3 . _

- "A secret admirer"? –said everyone, except Kei, who was reading his book, and probably not listening to a word that has been said.

- "Well you have to go Hikari-chan"! –said Jun exited.

- "Whoever wrote you that letter must be a fine man" –replayed Ryuu, still petting his canary.

-_Yes, yes you must!- _wrote Megumi.

- "Well I don't know… It says here that we've met before… But, I don't know who could it be…" –said Hikari slightly blushing.

- "Go and find out" –smiled Tadashi drinking his tee, and brushing the back of his neck.

- "Who have you met last year and made a fine impression" –thought Akira putting a forefinger on her chin. Everybody was thinking really hard on this one. Couple of minutes have past, when Tadashi spoke:

- " Maybe it's that idiot who wanted to steal the test results…"- everyone thought really hard on that one…who was he again? But then they remembered…he fought Kei and Hikari, when they tried to stop him and his friends.

- "Hell no"! –shouted everyone at the same time, shaking their heads in denied.

-_Maybe it's that student president guy- _wrote Megumi.

- "Oh God no"! –everybody nodded their heads in disapproval.

- "Or it could be your good old friend, Akira-chan" –said Ryuu.

- "Don't you dare say his name…no, I hope it isn't him…It couldn't, he would never send a pink letter…or a love letter at that fact". –denied Akira.

- "Or it could be my dear younger brother" –said Kei, still reading his book.

- "I thought he wasn't listening to us". –whispered Tadashi to Akira who nodded.

- "What are you talking about K-k-e-e…TAKESHIMA"? –shouted Hikari, blushing.

- "I'm just saying it could be…and let's not forget, he still doesn't know we are dating". –whispered Kei, taking Hikari's lock of hair.

- "It could be…but…" –said Akira confused with Key's actions.

- "Are you trying to make a competition out of this K-k-e-e…TAKESHIMA"! –jumped Hikari out of her chair and shouted, blushing like crazy.

- "No I was just…". – Kei didn't even finish his sentence when Hiraki started to scream, again.

- "All right Takeshima, here it is – IF it turns out to be your little brother, YOU WIN – BUT if it turns out to be anyone BUT your brother, I WIN".

- "All right…If I win…and I will…You allow me to kiss you". –said Kei confident in himself. All right…now…Hikari is blushing like a maniac, but she shook her head and said with a big smile:

- "All right but if I win *_which I most positively WILL* _I am allowed to call you _mister number two _for a month"! –and after that was over, Hikari rushed out of the green house as fast as she could, leaving her shocked friends behind…

- "What kind of a _man _calls a trip to the Zoo…_a date" –_said Tadashi, watching Ryuu directly into his eyes and stuffing another piece of chocolate cake in his mouth…=. =…

* * *

><p>The next day, at exactly five O' Clock Hikari was already at the Zoo entering. She was very excited because today was the day she will beat Kei Takeshima! All her life she was dreaming for that moment. And on top of her being the number one…she gets to call him 'Mister san' for a whole month! Yes, she knew that her moment of victory will be short, until he beats her again…short, but it's worth it. Few minutes have past, and there was no sign of her secret admirer. Just when she decided that he maybe wouldn't come…she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find no one.<p>

- "Khm, khm down here Hikari-chan" –said a little person in front of Hikari. He had a really deep voice…for a small person. He was dressed in a black coat, with a black heat and sunglasses. To Hikari he looked like a gang member…BUT WHO CARES THE MAIN THING WAS HE ISN'T TAKESHIMA'S LITTLE BROTHER….SHE WON!

- "Mmm yeah, hi there…what is your name again. I'm terribly sorry, but I can't seem to remember you at all". –said Hikari, blushing with a huge smile on her face.

- "Well I can't say I'm not surprised…I'm Mr. Haruno".

- "…Yeah sorry, still doesn't ring a bell…" –scratched Hikari the back of her neck.

- "Well does it matter anyway…let's just enjoy the beautiful day shall we"? –said Mr. Haruno entering the Zoo.

- "Sure…why not"? –It really didn't matter to Hikari who this person was…the important thing was that she WON! She quickly sent a message to Kei:

_YEAH! IN YOUR FACE TAKESHIMA…or should I call you MISTER SAN!_

After she quickly took a picture of the person in front of her, and also sent it to Kei, she put the phone in her little bag, not noticing that Kei was calling her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Haruno and Hikari had a great time. They saw monkeys, elephants and some beautiful tigers. The Zoo was actually full with children and their parents, grandparents and other siblings. The weather was also nice witch corresponded to Hikari's feelings. She couldn't be more happier. They visited every single animal cage and admired the animals inside. There was just one more animal species that was left. Both of them stopped on the bridge that was right above the cage with white bears. Their beauty had fascinated Hikari, she couldn't take her eyes of them.<p>

- "So Hikari-chan, what do you say? Did you have a nice time"? –asked Mr. Haruno with his deep voice.

- Ah yeas, thank you so much for taking be here…oh that's right…there is something I really want to know".

- " What is it? I will answer anything that you ask me…" –responded Mr. Haruno. Excitement could be heard from his voice.

- "Why did you ask me to met you here"? –asked Hikari.

- "Well didn't you read the letter? Your presence, last year, really made me feel better and...well…I wanted to feel better again" – explained Mr. Haruno stepping back a little.

- "Yes and where was that…exactly"? –asked Hikari again.

- "Well I…"- and before Mr. Haruno had noticed there was a crack on the wooden bridge…he fell through the crack and ended up on the tree in the bears cage. He started to scream…more like a little boy then a man. Hikari was terrified and began to yell so someone could call the Zoo keepers. There was something strange in Mr. Haruno. Even Hikari could say he sounded more like a little kid than a grown man. He could hear him scream something like:

- "I WANT MY BI BROTHER"!

…=.=…it couldn't be.

The bears have started to gather around the three. The situation was very tense. People gathered on the bridge and around the cage ... The bears were very hungry, and the miserable boy/man in the tree was on the menu. A bear claw had tried to reach him. Everybody screamed. Hikari was unable to do anything, and she felt it. Isn't there anything that could be done?

Suddenly someone had entered the bear cage. He was wearing a black heat and carrying a whip. The man waved his whip and the bears began to retreat. But one bear protested. He waved his claw at the guy. Fortunately, he got away, and the bear caught only his cap. Hikari sighed. It was Kei. What the hell is doing? The boy/man got of the tree and took Kei's hand. Hey both got out of the cage and Hikari ran to them.

- "What the hell Takeshima? Were you trying to get Mr. Haruno and you killed"? –screamed Hikari.

- "Mr. Haruno"? –asked key confused –" Ahh you mean my little brother"?

-"What? Nooo I mean Mr. Haruno" –said Hiari pointing at the little man beside Kei. It was a real shock to Hikari when Mr. Haruno took his heat, coat and sunglasses of. It turned out that it was actually Kei's little brother. He smiled at Hikari, and apologized to her the next ten minutes. Hikari was so confused and lost in her head that she didn't even notice when Aoi Ogata took Sui home in a limo.

It was a really long day and all Hikari wanted to do was get home, take a hot bath and sleep for the next three days.

- "Well, well, well…what do we have here…it turns out that…it actually was my little brother's letter"-said Kei smiling like crazy. Taking a few steps closer to Hikari.

- "Takeshima I swear, if you come any closer I will kick your ass". –said Hirai irritated.

- "A-you wouldn't and B-I won" –whispered Kei in Hikari's ear. Her whole body had shaken when she sensed Kei's breath on her neck. Her face turned red when their agreement fell to her mind. She didn't move when Kei came closer and closer…But he didn't come all the way…He was smiling and didn't move an inch. What was he doing? This air between them was unbearable. Hirai looked into Kei eyes, put her arms around his neck and closed that little space that was found between them.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, everybody wanted to know what happened on Hikari's date. But she wouldn't speak about it. Of course they were disappointed but couldn't have expected the thing that came when Kei got of his chair and kissed Hikari. The kiss was long and intense, it lasted couple of seconds. Everyone was shocked but the biggest surprise came when Kei said:<p>

- "See you tomorrow…_miss_ _number one"_.


End file.
